The change of my life
by hopehathawaylovesDraco
Summary: believe to much, then lets met Anna who did what happened to her.she ended up in the world of harry potter. follow her as she founds love, and her hindin past.read to found out how she handle all the new information about her life.
1. proludge

HERE IS A NEW STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITTING FOR AWHILE ON PAPER AND NOW I HAVE WRITTEN A LTTLE OF IT UP ENJOY!

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Prologue

You know when your life has changed forever; well it has happened to me. It all happened when I start believing too much in everything I saw and read; so here I am Anna, just sitting and reading Harry Potter book again. Turning the page I felt this overwhelming power over come me. This power that I felt pulled me into the book.

I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what my eyes saw as I looked about the street I am standing in. But where am I? So I listen around the street to found out where I am; but there one thing for sure that I know is that I am not in my home, in Australia no more? So I looked around the street trying to place it to somewhere and that when I realised that I have seen this place before in a movie/book. I just have to think about what is going around me and try to figure out what one it is. Being in a book; that just means that, I will re-write it, without meaning too. Soon as I started to walk down the street, people started to notice me and gave me strange looks; as they don't know me. I look around the street and spotted someone that told me exactly what book I am in. I spotted Harry Potter!

So I need to get up to the castle to tell Albus Dumbledore who I am and that I need to get out of here or help Harry Potter. I realised just then to found the most important thing; what year is he in? I started to make my way to the castle to talk to Albus Dumbledore. I started to think about what I will do after I talk to him. The possible of what I could for this world, all I could do here. I was lost in thought when I heard a scream behind me. I turned and saw someone in the sky screaming her head off.

I turn back around and run the rest of the way to the castle. I have to tell someone what I know, but then I realised that Dumbledore is not here at the moment, I will just have to wait until then. I will have to hind in the castle until then; until I can tell someone. I will just have to do that. I walked up to the fat lady and stood there for a few minutes thinking about what the password is at the moment. I remembered the password before anyone could see me here and ask about me been here too. I ran into the common room and found a place where I could hear what is going on but I couldn't be seen. I heard every word said that night between everyone in the common room.

It may sound strange hiding from them; but to show myself before I talk to Dumbledore would be dangerous, for me! They could react badly about me; knowing that, I know everything about him, Ron and Hermione, and everyone they talk to. So I listened for hours on end and soon I fell asleep there listening to them; hiding from them all the same. That when I realised that my life has changed forever.

JUST TO ADD THERE WILL BE SOMETIME BETWEEN UPDATE BUT I WILL BUT WILL TRY TO BE FAST...


	2. CHAPTER ONE

HERE IS A NEW STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITTING FOR AWHILE ON PAPER AND NOW I HAVE WRITTEN A LTTLE OF IT UP ENJOY!

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 1

On Monday I went up to Dumbledore, he didn't know who I was; so I told him that I had to help Harry, Ron, Hermione and also himself; what has happened, what is going on now and what is going to happened to everyone at Hogwarts. But then I decide I will help Dumbledore, help Harry. We talked for a while; then I realised, the simplest thing, how am I going to gain Harry's trust?

After discussing everything with Dumbledore; it was decided that I will start at Hogwarts in a week time, only walking around not going to class yet. In a week time we should have a good cover story for why I am only starting now. I will be sorted beforehand to see where I will stay even know that I want to help Harry. I still have to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I then came up with the prefect idea.

"Why don't we sort me now? It would make everything easy if we know what house I am in, want it?" I ask or tell Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up to me like I am a genius. He got up from his seat, brought over the sorting hat called up for Snape and McGonagall to watch over me getting sorted into a house. The sorting hat got placed on my head and started to talk to me.

"Such a great mind, great talent and personality; but three houses are good for you. I see it all." I know what houses he sorting ha is talking about but no way was I going to end up in a house ha was supposed to be evil; but Snape is not evil. I know that! So it would no matter. I would prove that because I am in no way would be evil. 'I see that thought of yours, so it is decided that you will be in the house of your father….Sltherin!"

There was a gasp when that was said from the storing hat, but I was more shocked from the words 'house of your father', but that makes no sense at all. I pull the hat off my head put it on the desk and looked at it. No one said anything when I started to open my mouth to start to say something; the storing hat stopped me.

"You are a witch, a descended of one of the Hogwarts founders and I see it all. It all locked up; the knowledge of who you are. That why you are in this house; he will realise your return Anna.R." said the storing hat. This is stupid that storing hat is wrong.

"What on Earth is you talking about my last name don't start with R; it starts with S." I tell the hat.

"Ah, S, no; it is, R! Really R, Miss Riddle." The hat said. All I could do was stand there shell shocked; I turned to everyone had that look; when they know that everything has changed, because of me. The war that is coming has a new threat to watch out for. I look at all three of them, what I could say to them.

"You have to help me" is all I say to them and they started to do that. After a while I realised one important thing; he will found me. Soon, I know that; but he is my father. What happened to my family that I have left to be here? I made a choice "I will start here soon; after Christmas. I have to get out there; so he knows of my return. It is best to do that." Everyone looks at me; Snape was the first to realise what I meant in those words.

"So let go and get everything ready for you. I think we should try and unlock your knowledge; don't you think?" he asked me all I did was nod to him. McGonagall left to go to a class but Snape waited to say one more thing I think. "I will protect you and help you unlock that knowledge for you." Dumbledore looks at me; I realise what he was going to ask so I add to him.

"I will still help Harry."

JUST TO ADD THERE WILL BE SOMETIME BETWEEN UPDATE BUT I WILL BUT WILL TRY TO BE FAST...


	3. Chapter 2

long time no chapter i knew and now here is the next chapter for you. enjoy!

Chapter 2

One week later I made my first appearance as Anna Riddleson; to the school. I realised that no teacher wanted to take me into their classes until I unlocked, my knowledge. Also me being he- who-must-not-be-name's daughter, what is to go wrong? Everything… so I went over to my table, Slytherin and sat down at my own family's heritage, my home. I just started to look at the food in front of me and thought about how my life has changed in such a short amount of time. The potion's master Snape told me yesterday that he will help me unlock my magic… I have started to feel my magic but I want all my magic for myself.

I decide to look up from the food in front of me and saw that every eye was me so I shot a glare at them all; when they did I went back to grab something I would of put on my plate to realise I did no such thing. I felt pair of eyes I me still ad someone tap my foot under the table, so I looked up to the face of Draco Malfoy sitting right in front of me with a smirk upon his' face.

"Never seen you before; by the looks of you I would say that you are sixteen" he tells me, I know how old I am and he nearly got my age right. So I look him straight in the eye and give him a smirk of my own, turn away from him and the table; grabbed I piece of toast and walk right out of the great hall. My mind then was running with thoughts like ' What did I just do?'; I was in total shock from what I just that I never realised that he had followed me, until I got turned around , by him! "So tell me, what is your name? What your blood status?"

"Anna Riddleson and my blood status you will have to found yourself." I tell him. I turn to walk away from him; but of course I realised that I have another problem I don't know my way around the place. I may have been here I week but I was not allowed to walk around the school at all in that time. So I turn back around to face my first problem; this is not my day. "Can you show me where everything is…?" I ask him then he has to give me a look that says 'why should i?' so I gave him my best puppy look with a smirk; what I saw go over his' face was pure lust for me. This is going to be interesting, with that I saw him nod his' head for me to follow him and … I did.

…

About an hour later we had managed to see half of the castle when I realised something. He used me; to get out of class. I look up to him and see that he is looking at me, so I counted walking with him; I turns I am standing in front of him and he stopped with a smirk.

"So what class is so much…better than showing me… around?" I ask him with a side catch of sarcasm. He of course realised that because that smirk of his' just grow ten times bigger.

"Potions…" He said with little care "better here than there. You have this inner fire within you; I can see it there waiting to break free." He gives me, not a smile, well not a real one but nearly one. With that I gave him, my real smile. Who I am?

"Show me where the common room is." I kind of ask him. He just turns around and walks down towards the common room are and I just follow quietly behind him. As we walked past the great hall it has already began lunch but all he does is 'accio' some sandwiches for us; we counted on our way down to the Slytherin common room. When we stopped in front of the entrance so the common room I heard him murmurs the password 'purebloods'. He just walks right in with me in tow. He put the food on the table, but because I walk really close to him when he turned around we are face to face. I look up to him and that when I noticed that there are only a few millimetres between our lips. His' lips started to form a smirk and with that I realise what he is about to do; I watch him for a moment before he lent down and place a kiss on my lips; a simple kiss. He pulls back form the kiss and before I could give him a kiss; he has a knowing look upon his face. So I took it upon myself to look past his shoulder to food there on the table.

"So are we going to eat or not?" I ask him and he just moves to the side; sits down on to a couch made for one person. I grab a few sandwich and walkover to the couch; to see a smirk on his' face, which just had to go. So when I was in front of him I turn and sit in his' lap; turn to the side so my feet hang over the side, then I face him and gave him my most innocence smile; he give me a smirk.

I turned back to my sandwich and took a bite out of it; until it was took right out of my hands. I turn to Draco to see him, take a bite; with a smirk. So I took another bite on the other end of it. When he realised what I did, he looked at me; so I gave him a smirk. The way I was but me in a situation of sorts, after I gave him my smirk he grabbed my waist and turned me around so I straggle his' lap.

I looked up at him and he just had to smirk for himself. I took another bite of the sandwich; I realised what is about to do. He took a bite. Leaving only a small piece left; so I took it. With the sandwich finish, he pulled me closer to him and kisses me again. The only different this time; it was nowhere near simple. It was mind-blowing! We counted to kiss until we had to take a breath of air.

The Draco in the books is nothing compared to this Draco.

He gives me another smirk, I know what he is going to do; he then has to give me another kiss, but pulls back to quickly. Another smirk is upon his' face.

"Now, let's play a game… every time we see something we like we have to kiss. You have to really like it or else." He tells me. Oh I have to like the kiss or else, I know I will…

We started to play the game, silly game to play when there is no game needed to kiss me again.

So far he has kissed me only a few times. By the end of the game someone was turned on. I felt it on my leg as I got up. The only reason why I stood up was because I am hungry otherwise I would skip dinner to confine our fun. I turn to him and give him a smirk that says 'I felt it' and nod towards the exit and make my exit. He comes up next to me and smirks, but I just give him a smirk and went ahead of him.

By the time he caught up I had just sat down at the table; everyone is looking at me, again. So once again they got a glare from me. I ate away, while sharing knowing looks with Draco. After dinner I never saw him but I know where he was. The room of requirement.


End file.
